Living at 221 Baker Street
by Leila Frommer
Summary: This is a Sherlolly fan fiction taking place after season 3. The character Alyssa Montgomery is my own, she is created to help nudge the two together. Throughout the piece she will pop up. This story is rated T to be safe. I appreciate comments as I am new to this.
1. Chapter 1

**The only character in this story that is mine is Alyssa Montgomery. Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mary, Lestrade, and any others are the brain children of Gatiss and Moffat and those of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

_SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS_

**Alyssa**

I paused hesitantly on the porch of 221 Baker Street. I was inquiring about apartment 221 C, an apartment that had been vacant for years. Of course I had heard the stories of the brilliant Sherlock Holmes who lived in 221 B, and many had told me I would be insane to rent an apartment below a raving lunatic, but personally I think they placed him on the wrong side of the line between genius and lunatic. I slowly reached out toward the knocker, _this could be it,_ I thought to myself. _I could finally be getting my own apartment._

I was currently looking for employment and hoped that the land lady would be able to work out some sort of deal while I searched for work. I knocked on the door and a lovely elderly lady answered. "Mrs. Hudson?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear, how may I help you?" She replied sweetly.

"My name is Alyssa Montgomery and I am inquiring about apartment 221 C. Is it still available?" I asked with hope filling every word.

"As a matter of fact, it is. I have the hardest time finding renters for it you know, being a basement flat and all." She replied ushering me in so that we could see the apartment.

" Rent is £1,100 per month. I offer a reduced price as it is a basement flat." Mrs. Hudson told me as she unlocked the door.

It was a modest apartment consisting of a large sitting area with a fireplace, a kitchen, a bedroom and a stove. It was just what I needed. A new start. "Mrs. Hudson?" A small amount of fear was beginning to creep into my voice.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly. She was like a kind grandmother and I felt as if I could tell her anything.

"I am new in town and I have not yet found a job. You have already been so kind what with showing me the apartment at the last minute, and offering a magnificent price on rent. I was hoping that we could work out a rental agreement pending my employment." I explained, trying not to hurry my words.

"Oh my dear, I remember when I was just starting out. I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement." She answered with an understanding smile. "Now if we are agreed that you are to live here, it is only fair that you meet Sherlock."

**Sherlock**

_Another knock at the door. Hopefully a client. BORED!_ I thought to myself, again. _Well Mrs. Hudson isn't bringing them up the stairs. A young woman. American. Kind. Twenty. Buying her first apartment. Single. New in town._

If only John would let me keep a gun, then I would not be so bored. I was pacing around the living room again. It had been a year since my return. John was married, with a child due any day now. Magnusson was dead, and Moriarty was being surprisingly quiet for having come back from the dead. "Probably building a new network. I destroyed the last one." I said to myself as I continued to pace.

Molly had taken to coming around more often. It seemed as though her infatuation was back. Even in my mind, I could not comprehend the emotion that I felt for her, but of this I was certain; she could do so much better than me. She deserves to be with someone warm and inviting, someone who actually shows emotion rather than pretending that it does not exist. I have shown emotion on only a few occasions. And even then, they are hidden in a remote corner of my mind palace. John has changed me, I am not the same man I was five years ago when we met at St. Bart's . I am more human as John would say. That would be why Molly's infatuation has returned. I must admit, her broken engagement saddens me. She deserves nothing more than happiness.

A knock on my door pulled me out of this silly little introspection. "Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson called into my flat, quietly walking in. "Sherlock there is someone here that I would like you to meet. We have a new tenant living in 221 C."

_Probably someone in Moriarty's network sent to spy on me._ I glanced over at her. "Twenty. American. West to Midwest region. Polite. New to London due to death in your family you are looking to start over. Unemployed. Fresh off the plane. No pets. You traveled light." I commented as I looked her over. _Tall. Brunette. Chestnut colored eyes. Attractive according to the world's view. I imagine she will be dating within three months._ I kept these thoughts to myself. If I had learned only one thing from John, Women don't like it when I deduced their appearances. On second thought, she is not part of Moriarty's network.

I extended my hand. "I am Sherlock Holmes. Welcome to 221 Baker Street."

**Alyssa**

I shook his hand slightly befuddled. I had heard that he could tell all about you with just a glance, but it was a new experience all together having it actually happen to you. I started to glance around his apartment. It hadn't been dusted for at least two weeks. The kitchen was filled with body parts and odd experiments and it was hardly sanitary for the preparation of food. In was about to open my mouth and say something when Mrs. Hudson stated, "Since you already know she is looking for work. How about you hire her as a housekeeper."

"Mrs. Hudson you are my housekeeper." He replied indignantly.

"No I'm not dear, I am your landlady. She will be able to help you more often than I will."

"Mr. Holmes," I began, all fear leaving my voice; "Looking at your flat, I can see that you need a housekeeper. And if needed, i could act as a personal assistant.

"Tell me, how long has it been since it was last dusted in here." Mr. Holmes asked.

"Well Mr. Holmes, it has been at least two weeks since the last dusting. And with you having clients coming and going it should be dusted at least every three days." I said confidently. "And as for your kitchen, you may be some sort of mad genius, but at least put the severed body parts away when you have company." Mr. Holmes was taken aback at the statement. "And for the record Mr. Holmes, I am Alyssa Montgomery."

"You seem competent enough, Alyssa, I have high hopes for you. And you can call me Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock**

Alyssa had arrived earlier that morning, she had my flat almost entirely clean, but all of my food was gone. Not that I ate that often. "Sherlock, I have taken your food to my apartment. It is not sanitary for it to be around your experiments. You food will be prepared in my flat and then brought to you. The dusting is done, and if you will follow me into the kitchen, I have your experiments neatly tucked away." Alyssa stated. She was very confident and as such was not afraid to tell me when I was being foolish. We walked into the kitchen where afternoon tea had been neatly laid out on the table.

At 8 o'clock on Friday evening there was a knock at the door. Before I could even say "come in" Alyssa had gone to the door, and answered it. "Sherlock, it's Molly Hooper to see you."

Molly walked in. I could tell she had just gotten off of work, and she had groceries in hand. "Sherlock, I took the liberty of going shopping for you. Where shall I put the bags?" Molly stated. Things were much nicer now that she didn't stutter around me.

"I will take them Ms. Hooper." Alyssa replied walking up to her to take the bags. "I am Sherlock's house keeper, I now keep his food in my apartment, away from his 'toxic' experiments."

**Molly**

_This new house keeper of Sherlock's is a God send. I hope that he is paying her enough. Finally someone who keeps food and science separate._

I wonder if today I will finally just come out and say what I have been feeling. Since Tom and I broke off the engagement, I have been distracted with Sherlock. Let's face it, I have always been in love with him and I will always be in love with him. And it only became more prominent three years ago when he told me I mattered and then proceeded to spend a week at my flat pending his funeral. Now that I can actually talk to him without stuttering like a nervous school girl I see no reason not to at least talk to him about it.

"You didn't have to bring me food." Sherlock told me.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to." Was my reply. It was hard enough finding a reason to see him anymore, outside of work at least.

"Molly, I know that you have always had feelings for me, and five years ago, I would have done nothing but exploit them, but now, I would never want to hurt you. Molly, you can do so much better than me. You deserve someone who can actually show affection. With me, I worry that it would be a cold and distant relationship."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Was this Sherlock's way of admitting that he had feelings for me? I didn't care about affection, I wanted him, the brilliant consulting detective. Everyone pales in comparison to that man. "Sherlock," I began hoping that he would let me finish, "It was never about affection with you. You are a brilliant man. I fell in love with your brilliance. I knew from the beginning that even a glimmer of affection from you would be incredible. And I got it, when you told me I mattered, and just now when you told me you felt I could do better than you, but the thing is, I can't, no one compares to you and I want no one else."

**Sherlock**

For the first time in a long time, I was stunned. Even after what I had said, how could she still want me? No one besides The Woman has ever made my mind race like this. Perhaps, after all of these years, I could maybe imagine spending my life with someone. Why not Molly? I had always imagined better for her, but maybe it could work. "Molly?" I wanted to tell her more, but when I turned around she had gone. I must have been thinking longer than I thought.

I noticed the light in my kitchen. Alyssa had returned and she was finishing cleaning up from afternoon tea. "Alyssa?" I hoped that maybe she could shed some light on a seemingly futile situation.

"Yes Sherlock?" She answered her curiosity piqued as to why I would ask her a question.

"Why do women always seem to want what is seemingly poor for them?"

"Well Sherlock if you are referring to Molly, it is obvious, I could tell from the small amount of time I spent with her today. She has seen the man you were five years ago, and she has seen the man you are today. She would have been happy with either of these men, and she sees the potential for more. She could do a lot worse than you Sherlock Holmes."

Alyssa walked out of my flat and headed down the stairs. She certainly had given me a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly**

_How could I have been so foolish? I may have just ruined nay chance I had with Sherlock. I should have just kept my mouth shut. He seemed stunned. Surprised that I had actually stood up to him. _

I had been standing on the step of 221 Baker Street pondering what I had just done when the door opened behind me and Sherlock's new housekeeper stepped out. "Molly, right?" She asked stepping out into the brisk January air.

"Yeah, you are Alyssa right?"

"Yeah I am. You know, if you went in right now, he would probably listen. He looked a bit like a wounded puppy when I left."

"Well, what do you think I should do, we have never been anything more than colleagues, I didn't even think I mattered to him until he came to me the night before he faked his suicide at St. Bart's."

"Judging by what I saw in there, he is confused. Emotion has never come easily to him, and now he is being flooded by feelings he does not understand. You baffle him. You should talk to him. It is clear you both have feelings for each other." And with that Alyssa started down the street.

**Sherlock**

I heard the front door open, I assumed it was Alyssa home from her evening walk. I had been musing for hours at what Molly and Alyssa had said. There was a quiet knock at the door and then Molly walked in. The light from the street cast a low light on her. "Sherlock, have you been thinking about what I said?"

"Almost constantly. It was either what you said, or what Alyssa said, either way it was about you."

"Well what did Alyssa say?"

"You see the man I could become, and that you could do a lot worse than me."

"Oh I see, and what have you deduced from that?" During the course of this conversation she had since taken a seat in John's chair.

"Well, I am trying to decide if I should do what I think would be best for you, or if I should simply try."

"Try what Sherlock?"

"Showing emotion. It's not exactly my family's strong suit. Emotion is not something I understand Molly. It is impossibly frustrating."

Molly looked at me with what I could only guess to be affection and longing. "You have shown emotion Sherlock, you just show it differently that's all." "All I am asking is that you are willing to try. I know you are not perfect, but I would be the happiest woman alive if you were at my side."

My heart began to race. Molly was willing to take a chance on me, something that I knew would most likely end in disaster. I couldn't bear to hurt her. _I vow that no harm or pain will come to Molly. All I can hope is that I can be the man she wants me to be. _I looked at her again, this time with a new vigor. "If you are willing to try Molly Hooper, than so am I."

**_Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but it covered everything I felt needed covering. Please review and give me your feedback, I am new to this and would love your input as to where it should go from here._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alyssa**

I returned to Baker Street well past midnight. The light of 221 B was still on so I decided to go check and make sure that Sherlock hadn't left the light on again. I quietly walked up the stairs and put my ear to the door. I heard the sound of low voices, and feeling confident he was still awake I went to my apartment to get ready for bed.

**Sherlock**

_All night, we had talked all night. Molly did not leave until well after three A.M. I am in awe that she was able to stimulate enough conversation for the two of us. Most men would have taken advantage of the situation, and the thought of anyone doing that to Molly sickens me. I can't wait until I can see her again._

"Good morning Sherlock." Alyssa said warmly greeting me as she entered my flat. "What time did you end up turning in last night? I got home after midnight and you were still awake."

"I hailed a cab for Molly shortly after three."

"She didn't stay?"

"No we thought it would be best if she went home. She will be here for afternoon tea though."

"So I take it the conversation went well."

"Obviously."

"Well, I will make sure everything is prepared. Also, John called this morning. Mary's gone into labor."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said he would call when the baby is born."

"Then I guess there is nothing to do until Molly gets here."

**Molly**

That actually happened. I talked to Sherlock Holmes for six hours. And he still wanted to see me again. _This is the strangest relationship I have ever been in. I have absolutely no idea what will happen and I find it completely exhilarating. _I began choosing my outfit to wear to tea. _This is silly._ I thought to myself. _Sherlock won't care. We are dating now, I shouldn't have to keep up appearances. _But to be on the safe side, I chose a lavender silk blouse, with a pair of dark blue jeans and black Mary Jane's. _Almost noon, tea is at 12:30. _I only lived fifteen minutes away from Sherlock's apartment, but I decided I would leave early just to be safe. As twelve o'clock rolled around I went outside to hail a cab. "221 Baker Street please."

Fifteen minutes later I was in front of his apartment. I hastily checked my watch 12:15. I decided to go in anyway. I knocked on the door of 221 B and Alyssa answered. "I'm sorry I'm early Alyssa."

"Oh hello Molly, it is no trouble at all, Sherlock stepped out for a bit, but he should be home soon. He seemed eager for this afternoon."

I smiled, this was really happening. The anticipation began to grow as I waited for Sherlock to walk through the door. At 12:30 sharp I heard the door open as Sherlock stepped through. He saw me and smiled. He really was excited for this. Alyssa quietly left the flat as if she could sense we wanted to be alone.

"Sher…" I couldn't even get one word out before he grabbed my hand. With one hand he intertwined our fingers and with the other he pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for a few moments, it felt as though he did not know what to do next. And with ten seconds of insanity I grabbed the collar of his shirt and I kissed him. The only thought I had at that moment were of how soft his lips were and the fact that he was kissing back.

**Sherlock**

The kiss took me by surprise, but what took me more by surprise is how much I enjoyed it. I gently slid one hand to the nape of her neck and the other to the small of her back to pull her in closer. In this moment of passion, she is the only thing I could think about. It felt as if it had only been five seconds when the I heard my phone ring. I sighed as I broke away from my precious Molly to answer. "Sherlock, I have been trying to call you for two hours! What on earth was so important that you could not answer your phone?!" John yelled from the other end. "Mary wants you here when the baby is born."

"I will be there as soon as I can John, I will explain everything when I arrive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Molly**

The phone could not have rung at a worse time. "Molly, Mary would like to have me at the hospital when the baby is born. Would you like to come with me? They are going to find out at some point, they might as well find out from us."

At the hospital we were directed to the maternity wing. John was pacing outside Mary's hospital room when we found him. After about thirty seconds he glanced over at us and started glaring at Sherlock. "What was so important that no one could get a hold of you!" He exclaimed.

"John, I think I can explain this." I said putting a hand on Sherlock's chest to stop him. "We were a bit preoccupied in his flat earlier today."

John stared at us blankly. "You mean you two…"

"Obviously." Sherlock told John.

"Well it is about time you fool. It only took five years of me knowing the two of you."

"What on earth do you mean by that?" Sherlock asked.

"It is obvious you had feelings for her tucked away somewhere, you were just too stubborn to admit it."

"Dr. Watson?" A nurse asked walking out of Mary's room. "You have a baby girl."

John was grinning from ear to ear. We all walked into Mary's room to see her and the baby. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

"We are going to name her Elizabeth." John answered proudly as the nurse placed baby Elizabeth in his arms. "And we want Sherlock to be the God father."

Sherlock was stunned to say the least. "Of course." He answered slowly.

In a bout of what I could only call nervousness he pulled me closer as if I could give him the courage he needed at that moment. And in that moment I was whisked away by his scent, he smelled of old books and musk. I also noticed how perfectly I fit at his side. I slowly returned my attention to Mary and John as they asked the nurse to take a picture of all of us together before Mary went to sleep. As Mary closed her eyes and John followed the nurse to the Nursery Sherlock and I left the hospital. It was close to five o'clock as he hailed a cab and gave the cabbie my address.

On my doorstep I invited him in for tea and I was grateful when he accepted. Once in my flat he seemed pensive as he took a seat on my couch. In a moment I could tell he was in his mind palace storing the events that had since transpired. I pulled the kettle out of the cupboard and started to boil water. I didn't even hear him sneak up behind me.

**Sherlock**

After having sorted everything into my mind palace I noticed that Molly wasn't in her living room. I heard sounds coming from the kitchen and I walked over. She hadn't noticed me yet so I snuck up behind her and put my hands about her waist. She let out a little shriek as she turned around to kiss me, I had never been so happy in my life. We were interrupted by the sound of a shrieking kettle as Molly let go of my neck to finish preparing the tea.

As we sat down to tea we discussed the visit to the hospital. "Sherlock, you seemed taken aback that they would ask you to be Elizabeth's God father." Molly commented as she began to move closer to me.

"I have never felt paternal ever, and in that moment I realized that I would not object to being a father, and I was surprised by those feelings. Molly Hooper, you have changed me."

"I hope I have changed you in a good way." She said as she leaned in to kiss me.

I eagerly accepted her kiss as I pulled her in closer to me. As she ran her fingers through my hair I realized that I never wanted this moment to end and that is why it had to, I couldn't bear the thought of taking advantage of Molly and taking things too far now would be just that. Begrudgingly I pulled away from her breathless. "Molly, I couldn't hurt you. If we take things too far now, it could ruin things forever. And I don't want that."

The look in her eyes broke my heart. Somehow Molly Hooper had turned me completely human and not the machine everyone thought me to be. "Alright Sherlock, we won't rush into anything. This is special let's keep it that way."

And with a goodnight kiss, I left her flat and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock**

Leaving Molly's flat was dreadful, it took every ounce of strength I had not to stay. When I walked into my flat John was sitting in my living room sipping on scotch. "So, you and Molly."

"I thought that was made obvious at the hospital."

"Why now?"

"Molly made it apparent to me that she was willing to make it work even if I am a 'machine'."

"And what about you Mr. married-to-your-work?"

"I came to the conclusion that I am attracted to Molly and that I wanted to be with her."

"And this isn't some sort of experiment?"

"No, it is completely genuine."

"Alright. Promise me you won't hurt her Sherlock. Promise me that."

"I won't hurt her. I want to make her happy."

**Molly**

After Sherlock left my flat, I cleaned the kitchen and got ready for bed. I had really hoped that he would stay, but I am also glad that he isn't going faster than he is comfortable. I really want this relationship to last.

When I awoke the next morning I had a text on my phone. **Good Morning my Molly –SH **And with that text I got out of bed and got ready for work.

At St. Bart's I was hoping he would come into the morgue for a visit, but as 11 o'clock rolled around I had all but given up hope. I had just started on the autopsy on Ian Stewart when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my arms. I turned around to find Sherlock grinning at me. "Lunch?"

"Let me clean up and we'll go." I punctuated my response with a quick kiss.

**Sherlock**

I escorted Molly to a small café not far from St. Bart's. I observed the sunlight as it hit her hair accentuating the natural highlights she had. She looked absolutely radiant in the sunlight. As they sat down to lunch I realized that I could not stop staring. "Sherlock, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just observing how beautiful you look today." I was amused when she blushed at my comment.

"So do we have any plans for tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and dancing." She looked at me with what I could only assume was awe.

"The great Sherlock Holmes dances?"

"Yes, and I rather enjoy it."

"Well, dancing it is."

**Molly**

Sherlock walked me back to St. Bart's so I could finish my shift. I was grinning like a fool for the rest of the day. When I got off work I should go to the shopping centre and get a new dress for tonight.

Once I got off work I went to get a new dress for our date tonight. I found the perfect blue dress. It was a tea length sapphire satin dress with a silver belt. I also bought a black sash and a pair of black high heels. I went back to my apartment to get ready. I showered to get the feeling of work off of me, then I wrapped myself in a towel and got to work on my hair. I decided to do a half-up do much like the one I did for Christmas at Sherlock's four years ago. I wore a dark red lipstick, with black eyeliner and mascara. As soon as I was done getting ready, there was a knock on my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock**

Molly looked absolutely radiant when I picked her up for our date. I extended my arm and escorted her to our cab. I took her to the restaurant where John had planned on proposing to Mary, and to his horrified amazement I 'came back from the dead'. We were seated and I ordered a fine wine at Mycroft's recommendation. I could not take my eyes off Molly, for me she was the only person in the room.

Our dinner was filled with pleasant conversation and after paying for the check I took her to a small dance academy where they had open dance nights every night. Molly and I danced for hours. "Sherlock," she began once we took a break, "this has been wonderful."

I observed that her feet were starting to hurt and with that I picked her up, carried her outside and hailed a cab. "Sherlock!" She cried, "What are you doing?"

"I observed your movements, your feet are hurting."

Once we were in the cab, I gave the cabbie Molly's address. Once at her flat, I paid the cabbie and walked her to her door. "Sherlock, I had a wonderful time tonight. The best night I have had in ages."

Once she had finished talking I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

**Molly**

The kiss started gently at first, then became more passionate, as if he had been waiting all night to kiss me. As he pulled me in closer, I began to wrap my fingers in his hair. I never wanted this moment to end. 5 minutes passed and he pulled away. "Sherlock, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Sherlock nodded and I led him up to my flat. Once in my flat he followed me into the kitchen. When I went to pull down the kettle he reached up and grabbed my hand, "Now Miss Hooper, where were we." He pulled me into him and began to once again kiss me passionately. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me into my room.

I began unbuttoning his shirt as he laid me on the bed and began kissing my jaw and neck. Within moments our clothes were strewn around the room and for that moment, we were the only two people in the world.

**Sherlock**

When I awoke the following morning I found myself happier than I had ever been for at that moment, I had Molly in my arms and everything was perfect. I stroked her arm and she woke up. "Good morning Sherlock." Molly said smiling.

"Good morning my Molly."

"I feel as if I could stay in bed all day."

"Why don't we." I replied with a devilish grin.

"Because, Mary and John are expecting us for lunch. Mary and Elizabeth came home from the hospital today."

"Do we have to?"

"Seeing as John is your best friend, and Elizabeth is your God-daughter, the answer to that is yes." She told me as she got out of bed and put a robe on. "Get ready and I'll make breakfast."

I grumbled as she walked out of the room. I wanted nothing more to stay in bed all day with her. I checked my phone to find a text: **Don't forget about lunch. Mary is Excited. –JW **Now I had no choice but to go to lunch. Quickly I sent a text to John: **Molly and I wouldn't miss it. –SH **I slowly made my way to the shower. I put on the outfit Molly had kept in her apartment after I spent the night before the encounter with Moriarty. I followed the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen and snuck up behind Molly and lovingly kissed her on the neck. _Do I love Molly? I obviously enjoy being around her, and seeing her here in the kitchen I would love to have this every morning for the rest of my life. _"Sherlock, I am going to go get ready. Promise me you will eat something."

"Of course Molly." With that she smiled and made her way to the bedroom.

**Molly**

Two hours later the cab pulled up to John and Mary's. "Sherlock, please behave."

"No promises."

He was still upset about having to leave the apartment. I wasn't too thrilled either, but John and Mary are his friends, and it was just for a couple of hours. "Sherlock, Molly, it's wonderful to see you again." Mary said as she welcomed us warmly.

"Mary, how are you feeling?" I responded nudging Sherlock.

"Hello Mary. I trust you are well." Sherlock said. At least it was something.

"I am doing well. Sherlock, John is in the den. Molly, would you come into the kitchen with me?"

Sherlock made his way into the den as I followed Mary in to the kitchen. "I was so tired when you came to the hospital I didn't even realize that you and Sherlock were together. How is that going?"

"It is going very well actually. He took me dancing last night." I responded blushing a bit at the thought of what happened after we returned to my flat.

"And judging by your face that isn't all that happened is it?"

"That most definitely is not everything that happened." I said with a giggle.

"Molly, I am so glad that things are working out with you and Sherlock."

"I am too Mary, I just hope it stays that way."


End file.
